


Merman Levi

by KaedeCresent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeCresent/pseuds/KaedeCresent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing inspired by Dark waters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merman Levi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/gifts).



> I couldn't figure out how to post the image on Ao3 so I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

http://https://pre00.deviantart.net/8bb3/th/pre/i/2017/259/8/6/levi_merman_by_kaedecrescent-dbnloj2.jpg


End file.
